


Notti d'oriente

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [8]
Category: Aladdin (2019), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, BEWARE THE HISTORICAL INACCURACY, M/M, Questo è quello che succede a rivedere Aladdin quattro volte, Riferimenti random all'impero bizantino, So' regazzi comunque, non succede niente ma lucchetto lo stesso perché sono una mentecatta, più o meno, sicuro non sono sui 40, tipo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Fabrizio gli scostò una ciocca di capelli, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. «Io ci sarò sempre, Ermal. Per te ci sarò sempre.»Si permise di increspare le labbra in un piccolo ghigno. «Che credi, che ti basta una moglie per liberarti di me?»





	Notti d'oriente

**Author's Note:**

> Come qualcun altro di nostra conoscenza, è evidente che lontana dal mio """lavoro""" non ci so stare. Ahahahah!  
Aspettatevi un bollettino Carbohydrates per essere più sicuri; nel frattempo, niente link/screen a chicchessia, come solito.

Quando quelle mani gli coprirono gli occhi, sorrise, perché le conosceva; sapeva a chi appartenevano quei palmi ruvidi e quell’odore di sabbia cotta dal sole. «Cos’ho _ preso_, stavolta?»

«Vediamo...» La vista gli fu restituita un attimo dopo, ed Ermal potè spostare le sue dita dal rotolo di pergamena che stava leggendo a _ qualcuno _ di molto più interessante. «La lampada», rispose, sistemandogli una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio, per poi intrecciare le mani pallide dietro al suo collo abbronzato. «Perché era notte e ti serviva vedere dove andavi.»

Fabrizio gli rispose con un sorriso. «Indovinato...»

Ermal si cullò nella presuntuosa soddisfazione di essere nel giusto. Non gli servì buttare un’occhiata di più al posto in cui l’oggetto trafugato era tornato. Era notte, in quel momento, ma non v’era un orario preciso per i loro incontri, né un termine a quel loro gioco.

Fu il turno di Fabrizio di scostargli due ricci dalla fronte. Erano ancora troppo corti; li avrebbe desiderati più lunghi, lui, ma non lo ammise ad alta voce - non gli avrebbe dato alcun vantaggio. «Qualcosa non va? Sei stranamente silenzioso, oggi, non hai ancora fatto nessuna battuta.»

Ermal poggiò la testa contro una spalla di lui, espirando. Non si doveva più stupire del fatto che lo straccione scappato dall’impero bizantino per trovare una strana sorta di libertà all’interno di un'altra dominazione riuscisse a capirlo più di chiunque altro, ed eppure successe. «Mio nonno ha ricominciato con la solfa che devo prender moglie.»

«Ah.» Esistevano tragedie peggiori, ma Fabrizio ebbe l’accortezza di non farglielo notare, vuoi perché correva pur sempre il rischio che a Ermal partisse il cipiglio e gli facesse tagliare la testa, vuoi perché dopotutto ci teneva alle sue afflizioni.

Ed Ermal gliene fu grato. Già bastava il fatto di essere il nipote illegittimo del sultano e la reclusione che questi gli aveva imposto - per protezione, certo, ma pur sempre prigionia era - a fargli pesare le sue condizioni di vita.

Tra il popolo si vociferava che non esisteva nemmeno, che non fosse un ragazzo pallido perché l’aveva avuta vinta il sangue di quel principe dei confini del mondo che si era portato via la figlia del sultano, prima di morire entrambi, l’uno in guerra e l’altra in un raid, ma che Ermal fosse in realtà il suo stesso fantasma, morto anch’egli, suicida perché dopotutto non poteva appartenere a un popolo di cui non aveva mai fatto parte, e che aleggiava tra le sale del palazzo, preda eterna dei suoi tormenti di quand’era in vita.

Era anche per quello che suo nonno, il sultano legittimo, premeva da qualche anno a quella parte, da che suo nipote aveva raggiunto l’età in cui si abbandona la fanciullezza, affinché andasse in marito a una principessa il cui padre fosse in vena di espansioni e nuove alleanze - l’unica ragione per cui venisse permesso il matrimonio con un fantasma, con un figlio illegittimo d’Arabia. Ermal ne era ben conscio di esserlo, così come lo era delle afflizioni che rivolgeva a sua volta a suo nonno, che dopotutto lo amava come se fosse figlio suo, ma non riusciva a sopportare l’idea di sacrificare il proprio libero arbitrio. _ Voleva _diventare sultano, fare del bene per la sua gente, solo non voleva esserlo al fianco di una donna che non amava, e una persona che non avrebbe potuto amarlo.

La carezza di Fabrizio tra i suoi capelli lo salvarono dal lasciarsi rigare le guance di lacrime. Chiuse gli occhi.

Respirò piano, o meglio si sforzò di continuare a farlo, mentre quelle carezze, delicate, si spostarono sulla nuca, poi scivolarono lungo la schiena.

Un paio di labbra riarse s’inerpicarono dall’attaccatura dei suoi capelli in giù in una serie di piccoli baci: sulla tempia bianca e pulsante, sullo zigomo che si scaldò, fino a sfiorargli l’orecchio. Le punte dei capelli di Fabrizio gli solleticarono il volto scoperto dai ricci.

Ermal mugugnò flebilmente, riaprendo gli occhi. «Senti...»

Risollevò il capo, stancamente. Gli occhi gli dolevano quietamente dal troppo leggere, e il caldo infernale che proveniva da oltre gli archi delle sue stanze, da quella città in mezzo al deserto, in mezzo alla notte che aleggiava scura nel cielo e per le strade, contribuiva ad affaticarlo, a illanguidirlo e a fargli martellare la testa, senza una benedetta tregua in mezzo alle forze. Era esausto, e non sarebbero bastati i piccoli fremiti derivanti da quelle carezze a rianimarlo un minimo. «Ho chiesto...di farmi portare dell’acqua, di là, nella vasca...»

Perse tempo a giocherellare con l’orlo sfrangiato del camicione di Fabrizio, ignorando volutamente lo sguardo interrogativo di costui.

Si mordicchiò un labbro, sentendo il dolciastro del tè bevuto poco prima. Detestò sentirsi così accaldato e non soltanto per l’usuale arsura che li tormentava senza orario, peggiorata dalle lucerne che bruciavano per la camera. Voleva essere più lucido, abbastanza da poter riservare all'altro le stesse attenzioni. «Se ti va...»

Quando pensò di aver recuperato energie a sufficienza da fargli rialzare lo sguardo, Ermal incontrò un’espressione inequivocabile sul volto di Fabrizio.

«Chi sono per disobbedire al mio principe...» Sorridendo impertinente, si portò una delle sue mani bianche dal colletto alle labbra, ma senza baciargli le nocche.

Con la voglia matta di fargli sparire quel sorrisetto dalla faccia, Ermal lo afferrò per quegli stracci che indossava.

* * *

La vasca era incassata nel pavimento, il bordo di marmo bianco e il fondo mosaicato, ed era colma fino all’orlo come da richiesta. Il principe aveva ereditato i bagni privati col resto delle stanze un tempo appartenenti alla genitrice, quando venne scortato alla corte del nonno per vivere da quel giorno in poi sotto la sua tutela, opprimente ma quantomeno dorata.

Fabrizio non aveva mai trovato strani, e tanto meno provocatori, tutti quegli elaborati arabeschi smaltati e quelle stoffe ricamate in maniera un po’ troppo fiorita per poter essere parte del corredo di un ereditario che fosse uomo. Anche perché, dopotutto, uno straccione come lui tutto quel lusso quando l’avrebbe visto mai.

Ermal era di spalle, indugiava nello slacciare le sue vesti.

«Hai ancora vergogna a spogliarti davanti a me?», gli chiese Fabrizio, avvicinandosi. Dalla sua parte, lui si era già spogliato, e la luce tremula delle lampade gli scivolava addosso, non abbastanza forti comunque per evidenziare le sue cicatrici.

«Pensavo fosse più appropriato se te ne occupi tu.»

A una replica come quella, Fabrizio generalmente si sarebbe girato e se ne sarebbe andato, o avrebbe fatto una risata sarcastica, o gli avrebbe piantato il suo coltello nella schiena, se si fosse trattato di uno degli arroganti soldati reali. Ma non era una replica di quel genere, non se proveniva dalle belle labbra di Ermal, stirate in un sorrisino che Fabrizio doveva aspettare per poter cancellare.

Il principe non aveva servi, non voleva ancelle. Anche per quello, Fabrizio si sentiva quasi orgoglioso di quella richiesta.

Resistendo stoicamente, lo liberò da tutti quegli strati di tessuto ben più raffinato e pregiato di quello dei suoi abiti, sfiorandogli la pelle che scopriva - pallida, perfetta, senza cicatrici, lividi o graffi, com’era ovvio per un principe. Lo sfiorava nel modo più involontario che poteva, percependone comunque il calore, e i tremiti leggeri, sforzandosi di non guardarlo in volto, il labbro che mordicchiava leggermente per non cedere anch'egli.

Dovette inginocchiarsi per togliergli le ciabattine, ma non resistette più a lungo, e alzò lo sguardo.

Gli occhi del principe erano tutt'altro che sfuggenti, a sfidarlo ad andare avanti - a controllarlo perché non facesse _ altro _ \- ma tutt'a un tratto dovette sviarli, neanche fosse costretto a guardare fisso una fornace che gli arroventava il volto. Fabrizio avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo, anche solo con un bacio.

Ma doveva aspettare anche per quello. Fuori dalla vasca, nulla era permesso.

La frescura dell’acqua s’irradiò lungo la loro pelle accaldata, stimolando ogni nervo con un dolore leggero e piacevole. Era un momento della pace che potevano concedersi di quando in quando, e per questo non potevano impiegare tempo nello sprecarne anche solo un secondo.

Per quello, Fabrizio riemerse ben subito dall’acqua in cui si era immerso fin oltre la testa. Recuperando fiato, si spinse indietro i capelli in un gesto veloce, sgocciolando persino dalle ciglia. Ora poteva respirare; con tutto quel caldo addosso, gli risultava pesante persino pensare.

Ermal era scivolato seduto, con le gambe distese sul fondo, e se ne stava poggiato di schiena al bordo della vasca, immerso fino al collo, le palpebre chiuse. Era così sereno, impegnato nel godere della sensazione rilassante di quell’acqua così piacevolmente fredda, che non si sarebbe probabilmente accorto di Fabrizio che si stava avvicinando.

Riprese fiato con un ansito sdegnato, i boccoli scuri improvvisamente grondanti sul volto fradicio d’acqua, che l’altro gli aveva lanciato persino nel naso.

Non pensò neanche a togliersi i capelli di faccia nell’agitarsi alla cieca, ridendo tra minacce che non avrebbe attuato nemmeno nei suoi incubi, spargendo ondate nel tentativo di colpire quel cretino che si era allontanato sghignazzando. Finì per allagare il pavimento d’intorno, senza curarsi che con la sua irruenza avrebbe potuto spegnere qualche torcia.

Si gettò addosso a Fabrizio spargendo altra acqua a terra, facendolo quasi sommergere e trascinarlo con sé; l’altro fu bravo a non cadere e a non farlo cadere, mantenendolo per i fianchi.

Il contrasto fra la loro pelle calda e l’acqua ancora gelida fece girare la testa al principe, così rapidamente che gli parve quasi onirico il sentire l'altro così concreto tra le sue mani, sotto le dita che gli stringevano le spalle, le braccia.

Fabrizio non faceva altro che guardarlo in volto, aspettando con sfrontata fiducia, ed Ermal se ne trovò rapito, a momenti senza fiato.

Sapevano entrambi cos’era ciò a cui stavano girando intorno per tutto il tempo.

Ermal lo baciò senza preavviso, fiondandosi con le labbra sulle sue, avvertendole ammorbidite dall'acqua, ancora calde, e salate; gli occhi gli si chiusero senza che neanche dovette pensarci.

Ma Fabrizio gli scostò appena il viso, due dita al suo mento, e questo glieli fece riaprire.

«Guardami, Erm. Voglio che mi guardi, senza paura.»

Ermal non capì. «Ma non ho paura di te», replicò, ancora tra le sue braccia, le proprie mani sul volto di lui.

«Lo so.» Nonostante i dubbi che potesse avere, la vergogna che l'altro potesse provare nel farsi toccare da un pezzente, quel contatto bastava già a Fabrizio come risposta.

Il principe non aveva servi perché non gli piaceva essere toccato da mani estranee, questo lo sapevano solo gli abitanti delle mura piastrellate e stuccate del palazzo reale. E Fabrizio lo visitava da così tanto tempo da esserne a conoscenza anche lui. Aveva dovuto faticare, e nascondergli oggetti che neanche ricordava più al successivo incontro, perché il più bell'altezzoso che avesse mai incontrato gli permettesse anche solo di scostargli un ricciolo più ribelle dalla fronte, senza che sgusciasse via da lui, guardandolo come il peggiore fra gli assassini.

Fabrizio gli scostò una ciocca di capelli, resa informe dal bagno, fermandogliela dietro un orecchio, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. Erano così belli, pensò: la luce delle lanterne ne confondeva le sfumature, rendendoli ancora più scuri e impossibili. Non confondeva lui, però, la sua mente né le sue intenzioni. «Io ci sarò sempre, Ermal. Per te ci sarò sempre.»

Si permise di increspare le labbra in un piccolo ghigno. «Che credi, che ti basta una moglie per liberarti di me?»

Ed Ermal gli sorrise, i denti dritti a far capolino fra quelle labbra intoccate dal sole e dalle privazioni, e come tutte le volte in cui il principe sorrideva, Fabrizio sentiva un moto di tenerezza e d'orgoglio sbocciargli e fiorirgli nel petto, perché il principe neanche sorrideva mai, tranne che per lui, e a causa sua.

* * *

Prese un gran respiro, e il peso leggero della testa di Ermal sul suo petto si sollevò e riabbassò appena.

Fabrizio sorrise di quella vista, una mano sotto il proprio capo e i loro corpi tra le sete lisce e i morbidi cuscini del letto del principe.

Ermal aveva gli occhi chiusi, il volto rilassato dal dolce intorpidimento della calura, il corpo abbandonato come a fidarsi completamente di chi gli stesse tenendo un braccio intorno alla vita.

Non era ancora l'alba. Faceva già caldo, in ogni caso, ma solo nei punti in cui la loro pelle scoperta si toccava, rovente e incollata nonostante la piacevole frescura del bagno appena concluso stesse abbandonando lentamente le loro membra.

Fabrizio passò la mano libera fra i capelli ancora umidi di Ermal, lentamente, massaggiandogli quasi distrattamente il capo. Era un gesto che adorava fare.

Il principe si mosse appena contro di lui, facendogli il solletico con quel groviglio che aveva in testa; gemette flebilmente, ma non si ridestò del tutto. Fabrizio ne approfittò per deporgli un bacio fra i ricci sformati dall'acqua.

Il profumo di gelsomino, ora che si erano mossi entrambi, solluccherò il suo naso con vigore appena accennato.

Fabrizio gettò un occhio allo spiraglio fra le tende, dondolanti per il vento indolente, e non potè fare a meno di odiare il tempo che, anche per quella volta, non sarebbe rallentato né si sarebbe fermato. Così, con un sospiro, chiuse gli occhi per riposare un po' anche lui.

Aveva dei vizi pericolosi, per essere uno straccione. Sarebbe stato uno stupido a non riconoscerlo. Ma sarebbe stato ancora più stupido a non approfittarne.

Si concedeva il lusso, lui che non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungerlo, di essere l'amante del principe. Osava essere il centro delle sue attenzioni, anche quando ostentava di ignorarlo; rubava i suoi abbracci, baci e carezze destinati a una promessa straniera. Rubava i suoi gemiti trattenuti, il se stesso più intimo, crogiolandosi nella superbia addolcita di essere lui l'artefice di quei fremiti del suo corpo, di quegli occhi così liquidi, dei sospiri e di frasi che avrebbe rivolto a lui e lui soltanto. Fabrizio osava tutto questo e anche di più, se solo avesse potuto, e li custodiva gelosamente nel posto più sicuro e a prova di furto che conoscesse, perché nessuno avrebbe mai potuto strappargli quei dolci ricordi dalla sua mente.

Si permetteva ogni cosa, lui, perché tutto voleva: il bagno in acqua fresca e pulita, buona come latte, le pergamene con le mappe delle terre d'oltremare, incomprensibili e affascinanti come le note sulle corde di quegli strumenti in legno e avorio; il tè zuccherato e quello amaro, e il miele che sporcava le labbra del principe, ma non le sue parole, e gli olii profumati con cui giocavano a cospargersi, abbandonandosi al piacere fra le braccia calde dell'altro, e i cuscini, le sete e la consapevolezza di non dormire una volta tanto su pietre e sabbia, e con qualcuno al fianco per il quale valeva la pena rischiare la testa per tutto quello. Erano vizi mortali, a ben vedere, che Fabrizio non si sarebbe mai _ dovuto _ permettere se ci teneva alla sua vita. Fosse stato per l'adrenalina, per un facile guadagno, non ci avrebbe messo molto a dedicare le sue attenzioni altrove.

Ma in quel momento Ermal tremò un poco, e forse involontariamente lo strinse più a sé fra le dita.

E, stringendolo a sé di rimando, Fabrizio pensò che sì, tutto quello valeva decisamente la sua vita. Perché era tutto ciò che di valore possedeva, e se lo sarebbe tenuto con le unghie e coi denti.

Poi il primo raggio di sole colorò di rosa il nero cielo notturno, e Fabrizio capì di aver perso la sua battaglia ancora una volta.

Ed era pronto a giocarsi la prossima.


End file.
